


turn to the one you love

by celsidebottom



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, probably could be read either as shippy or platonic, sort of fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celsidebottom/pseuds/celsidebottom
Summary: a quiet moment between azu and hamid in the cell
Relationships: Azu/Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	turn to the one you love

**Author's Note:**

> [drops this and flees]  
> title from comfort by deb talan

Azu wakes up in the night. The cell is quiet, the silence only broken by the soft sounds of Cel’s hammock rustling. Her back aches; she had been sitting against the wall in the corner, due to the size of the cell, but the discomfort is bearable for the reassurance of being able to look over her friends, knowing they are safe for these precious few moments.

Against her side, Hamid stirs but does not wake. At some point while she was sleeping, he had moved closer to her, and now he is curled next to her, his face pressed into the crook of her arm and his hand in hers.  
They have grown closer, recently. They have had no choice. What they have been through together is too much for her to think about, seemingly unending horrors and tragedies that easily could overwhelm her if she spent too long dwelling on them, but for now his hand lies in hers, and she can feel the warmth in her palm, deep in her bones, surrounding her heart. It never fails to surprise and delight her how his tiny, fragile hand contains such power.   
She can feel his faint heartbeat against hers. In the stillness of the cell, everything seems to fall away, and his hand in hers is all that matters.

Aphrodite help her, she loves this man.  
Aphrodite help her if she loses this man.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it,,,,  
> big thanks to the rsb for giving me the creativity and courage to post this, and to brinn for pointing out the song I used for the title :-)


End file.
